Love that Transcends Time
by faithy jassim
Summary: When a bloody war takes Yugi's life Yami wishes he had only had time enough to tell him how he truley felt. YxY
1. Default Chapter

HI All! Itz me agin I likes yaoi so i thoghts to wright a stories. her it goez!

Yami waked through the desertied feild. there had ben a big big fight betwen him and the taking over the world man. Yamis was sad but hapy. He had won the fighte but his Yogi had been killed. He had been in luv with Yogi but never gots a chanse to tells him. Bakura and Rye-oo where hapys they had each other still. But Yami dids not have anyone. He walked around some more and rekolekted on wat hads hapened.

THeres had ben a big fight. Yugi had dide while protecting hime from a magic atak. The big magik doude had been weak and wen the atac blasted bak it kiled him rights away. He hads nothwing beter to dos he sats down and crite.

Thats waz a years agos. Yami hads found luv in a new personezs, Faithy Jassim. She was bright,pretty and the reincarnate of his old luv Yugi. Her dark paste had ben vary daerk. She had ben abosed by her former Yami Jassim Faithy. But Yamis had taken car of her and sent her to da shadowes. Yami was hapy now. Now to the presant day:

"OH ickle YAMI-CHAN!"

"I FOUDNS A WAYS TO BRING UGI YUGI'S CORPSE BACK!"

"This is great! I gets to see my sweet luve wuve back and can tells him how i feels!"

"Yami to does dis i needs a few things!"

"What?"

"I need various body parts, a pint of chocolate ice kream, FAKE volume 7 and a chinese chicken."

"Alright I can do that gives me one day."

ONE DAYS

"Alrights I have everythings, including Goerge Bushes head, the torso of Anakin Skywalker and the feat of a mikel jordans."

"Goods. Now I will chant the speeel."

"Okas"

"Heres it goez, Destinez forevers bound bring back thes ones dead and gones. Lo la lo la lo la lol la lo. LOOOOL!"

A brust of lights came forward and The corpse of pretty Yoki emerged.

"OMG it's you my precous sweit ckaes! I luved you so but thens you died!"

"I luved you to sweet love!"

"i luv you so luv very much i luv you will you maries me!?"

"Yomi chans I ams deid."

"Oh right."

"Okay you can go homes now I need to go mary Faithy."

"Alright. I'll never forgets you ever never.'

"Alrightes wuve ckes.'

"Aoi shiru"

Yomi chan maryed Faithy but then her yamis returned. The had another fight and Faihty was killed. But then Yogi kame bake and they becames fwends and always staed togther. They lived happily for on and on and on.

SOury so short!

RED AND REVIWS!!!

BAIBAI!!!!!!!!


	2. blue

Jasim Fithy coma baks form the death! I waz so exited to sea her but I realized thats Yogi was their. He'z in luv wiht me bout I aren't in luv with hims any more! I luv Faithy still.

"Yomi-chan! I'm sooooooo glad 2 sea yo."

;Faithys? Are you really Bake?"

Yes I ams! I was so skared. That ugi yugis was not goad fors you. He mad yous nice!

It'z alright now...Yogi srry don't luvs you anymores baibai"

Yami/I luvs you those! I devoted my death and life to you! And you betrayed me?"

"Srry I gtg baibai!"

What ickle yami's didn't no was thot Jasim Faithy was eeeeeeevil like count Olaf. She wanted to keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel hims and tow do that she need to do tree things,

Kill a mockingbird Reads loots of yaoi Eat some chinese chicken 

Faithy decided to start with thes yaoi's she read Sketchie/Lowgon from Dark Angels. Next she watched Kung fooooooos fighTers.

She was sadddds Yami's had runs away. She decided to kill hem them

"I keeeeeeeeeeeeeeel you!"

"I keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel you too!"

"Joshua father smites!" shouteds Ymi's!

The attack hit Faithy but something was in front of her...Pegasus! He started to run

"PEGASUS NOOOOOOOOO DUN GO YOU R MY BRUTHER!"

"Nope I'm's not I'm Mouba's luver!"

(A/N: tehheee I hope you like this!)

Mokibas and Pegusus makes out but then the real Faithy comes back and the other one leaves and yogi's back and joins joey to take over Antarctica's they likes marshmellows.

It was really cold in Antarctica Malchik was there toos and the controled the world it was fun until Yugi feel of a penguin.

Joey and Shizuka decided to like in India and it waz hots as hot as da sun. The burned and fizled and froze and cauterized. Altight so it was boring so Tristan got on his motor cycle and drove away from japon to china.

Faithy came baks again.

"I want to be nice!"

'Alright Faithys you can be my daugter but just remeber to smile!"

"INNUENDO!"

Alright's!

BAIBAI!


End file.
